Crackers
by Chrysanthemums5
Summary: After hours, Mitchell takes Lam out for something warm and discovers the secret of crackers. One-shot fluffy piece that takes place inside my other story, "Second Chances," but is it's own story. Cameron/Carolyn (CamLam)


Missing moment from my other story 'Second Chances', just a little Cam/Carolyn fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>Crackers<strong>

"Five sixty-five." The pimply face teenager stated.

Cameron Mitchell handed his card over, paid for the drinks and carried them over to the table. Carolyn Lam sat there waiting and accepted her drink easily. Elegantly. Everything she did was smooth, elegant. Mitchell was more than a little in awe of her. Just look at how she sips her tea. Perfect.

Carolyn lowered her paper cup and settled it into her palm resting on her crossed knees. She gave Cameron a tiny smile, so small someone unfamiliar with her might have thought she wasn't smiling at all. But Cameron had been watching her for months, and he knew. It was a smile.

"How's your tea," he asked.

"It's good, thank you." Carolyn watched Cameron as he wrestled his jacket off. He sat down and looked across from her. There was a tension in the air, a slight awkwardness, but she had agreed to this 'date,' and she would see it through.

"So, how have things been? Any more drama with the staff?" Cameron took a drink from his coffee as she composed her reply.

"Well, yes. Boatman was in for a lab test - I shouldn't have said that, HIPPA violation - forget I said that. Anyway, Boatman was in, and Chelsea and Simone were both drooling. It was embarrassing. You'd think they had never seen a handsome man before."

Cameron laughed at this. "You don't think he's good looking?" he teased.

"He is not my type. Too blond." Carolyn took another sip of tea. Cameron caught something in her voice, or her body language. Was she embarrassed?

"Uh-huh." Cameron shifted, and said, "I wanted to thank you again for helping us. You didn't have too but, and I'm saying this with all honesty, I'm not sure we could have done it without you."

Carolyn raised her eyes to him and nodded lightly. "It wasn't a problem. We're all lucky Dad remembered our code word. We haven't used it in years." Carolyn looked out the window, and Cameron could tell she felt she had said too much.

"You and your Dad, the General. You've been getting along pretty well lately." he pointed out.

"You could say so." Carolyn took a deep breath and turned back to Cameron. "He used to be my best friend," she said quietly.

"And then?" Cameron encouraged.

"Then he and Mom separated. I thought for a long time it was because of me. They used to argue about me a lot. They didn't know I heard them." Carolyn swallowed. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you want to talk about it. And I care." Cameron took an chance and reached over to gently squeeze her hand. She squeezed back briefly before letting go.

"You know my Mom is Japanese, right?" Carolyn asked and Cameron nodded.

"Do you have any idea what it's like growing up as a third-culture kid?"

"I've never heard of a third-culture kid," Cameron answered honestly.

"Well, that's me. My Mom had her culture, my Dad had his, and since theirs' were so different, I got this mixed up bag of stuff and had to figure out who I was in the middle of it all. Take Christmas for example. My mom is Buddhist, my Dad is nominally Christian, so that was always a bit weird."

Cameron nodded, starting to understand. "And you had traditions from both sides of your family."

"Exactly. We lived mostly state-side, so I was the weird kid who got sushi rolls in her lunch box when Mom made it and peanut butter and jelly when Dad did."

Cameron had to laugh a little at this. "I'm sorry, I remember elementary school. That had to suck."

"Not really. It just made me figure out early that I was different, you know. Food was always kind of a struggle at home. Dad loved Mom's cooking, but she was pretty strict about meal times, and when it was and wasn't appropriate to eat."

Cameron listened as Carolyn talked, watching as her hair slide like a curtain when she moved. It was mesmerizing. He realized he had missed the last thing she said.

"and I was hiding in the panty," Carolyn was saying.

"Why were you hiding?" Cameron asked.

Carolyn frowned lightly, "Because I was hungry."

Cameron nodded, hoping she would continue her story. She had never said so much in one setting to him. He loved the lilt of her voice.

"And that's when Dad opened the door. I thought I was busted." Carolyn shook her head ruefully. "I couldn't believe it when he pulled the door shut and sat down beside me!"

Cameron laughed with her. She took another drink of her fragrant tea before telling the rest. "Dad asked me what I was doing in there, and I started to cry. He pulled me onto his lap and asked if I wanted a cracker. He had a stash of these cinnamon graham crackers that he loved, and he opened a new wrapper of them just for us. We sat there and ate through them all. Dad swept up the crumbs and made me swear I wouldn't tell Mom. I thought it was so exciting, having a secret with Dad."

Carolyn paused and looked down at her hands, then up at Cameron, her eyes shining. "I didn't know if he would remember." Her voice caught, and she said, "But he did."

Cameron hesitated. He didn't want to scare her. She seemed so poised, yet so fragile all at the same time. Throwing caution to the wind, he moved over to her bench and pulled her up beside him. She melted into his side, accepting his hug. Encouraged, he took her hand.

"Carolyn, he loves you. Anyone can see that. And your parent's issues weren't about you."

She sniffed nodded. "I know that now. It was just hard, you know. For a long time. I thought... I thought he was gone for good."

"And now?"

"Now, it's so weird. He looks like my Dad, an older version of course. A little tubbier," she laughed.

"He is your Dad. Nothing will change that, unless you want to."

"No, I'm glad to be working with him. It's kind of like when I was small. We have a secret again."

Cameron, feeling bolder, ran a hand down her hair. When she didn't pull away he did it again. It was so soft, like satin. She was warm and soft against him and he couldn't believe his luck.

"Cam-" "Caro-" They both started, then stopped.

"What are we doing?" Carolyn turned in Cameron's sideway's embrace towards him slightly.

"We're having coffee, and tea. And we're talking," Cameron answered, playing with a strand of her hair.

Carolyn gazed intently into his eyes, and he felt caught. He felt her thumb move over his palm and he closed his hand around hers. She licked her lips and without breaking eye contact, lifted up and touched her lips to his lightly. Cameron held his breath. When she did it again, he kissed her back softly.

She moved back and leaned into his arms again. Cameron let out the breath he had been holding. He could feel her smiling. "Did I pass?" he asked.

"A-plus."

"That's good. I was worried there for a second."

"No need."

"Any bonus points to be had?"

"Maybe." Cameron grinned against her hair at this.

"What about appropriate?"

"We're not on duty," she said as she slid an arm around his middle.

"True."

The two sat for a few minutes more in silence, both content just to bask in each others warmth. Cameron knew he was in trouble. Carolyn was special. He had no intention of screwing this up. The afternoon was growing darker outside as they finished their drinks. Cameron told her stories about his family. She played with his fingers as he talked.

"Look outside," Carolyn pointed.

"Snow!" Cameron said excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Now? It's cold." But she stood with him and put her coat back on, wrapping her long scarf around her neck and pulling on gloves.

"It's awesome." Cameron stated decidedly. The two held gloved hands as they left the cafe and stepped out into the softly falling snow. Cameron held the petite hand of the equally petite woman beside him as they walked back to his car, staring at it all in awe. Colorado Springs was sparkling around them in the evening air. Every snowflake that fell caught a multi-coloured light from shop windows, filling the air around them with magic.

"This is why I love winter: snow." When they reached the car he stopped and looked down at the amazing woman before him. Snow fell on her dark hair and her eyes were bright. He wanted to capture this moment and keep it forever. He leaned down and caught her up onto his own feet and kissed her hungrily.

"You know what's even better than standing outside in the snow?" she asked.

"Nope," he said against her neck.

"Watching it through the window while snuggling in front of a fireplace."

"I don't have a fireplace."

"I do." Carolyn told him.

Cameron looked at Carolyn in surprise. "Are you asking me to come over, Doctor Lam?"

"I believe I am, Colonel Mitchell."

"Then I'd be happy to accept."


End file.
